Wanna Go Out?
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: When the group go to a french restaurant, Mordecai sees something unsettling. And when someone finds out, the gang find themselves running across the country. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was just another night for Benson; filing paperwork, tapping out amounts on the calculator, discussing upcoming events with Mr Maellard. A dreary, boring night. Little did he know he was about to get a visitor_..._

_ *knock knock* _

"Come in." Benson mumbled. He tapped the paper against the table till they were allgned then placed them on the growing pile of paperwork.

The door opened slightly and a blue jays head appeared. "Hey, Benson."

Benson looked up in surprise. "Mordecai? What are you doing here?"

"I...um..." Mordecai stood in front of Benson, in a tuxedo. He fidgeted with his hands and shuffled from foot to foot. Clearly he was nervous. Benson sighed, trying to ignore his racing heart at the sight of Mordecai's dress attire. "Look, I've already talked to Rigby about giving him an extra pay check-"

"No!" Mordecai almost shouted. Benson pressed his hands against the desk, startled at Mordecai's sudden outburst. Mordecai breathed out. "I mean...it's not that."

"Oh." Benson felt the awkwardness begin to settle. He relaxed his posture and leaned forward in his chair. "What is it then?"

"It's..." Mordecai dropped his gaze, refusing to look Benson in the eye. "It's..."

For a second, an image of himself and Mordecai holding hands came to mind. His eyes widened and he shook his head. What...where had that come from?

"Me and the guys...were wondering..." Mordecai lifted his eyes slowly up. "Well, it was my idea mostly. They just chipped in with money and all that." He smiled shyly.

Money?

"We...I was wondering...if you want to go out?" Mordecai asked slowly. A small smile tugged at his lips till it became a full, genuine smile. His hands stayed by his side but his eyes held a hopeful twinkle.

Benson blushed. "You...like me?"

Mordecai looked at him. The smile faltered a bit. An eyebrow cocked downwards. Confused. Then.

"Wait! Wait! No! No! No!" He waved his hands in front him frantically.

Benson watched him recollect himself as the thought sunk in.

"Oh geez...no...oh...I..." He laughed, though it came out choked. "I meant go out to dinner."

Benson felt his cheeks warm again.

Mordecai's eyes widened. "No!" He smacked his hand against his forehead, his eyes closed. He rubbed his hand across his face. "Since you've been working and all..." Mordecai smiled as he continued, finally getting to what he was trying to say, "We..." Mordecai fumbled with his hands. "I...thought you needed a break so we all chipped in and decided to take you out."

Benson stared at him. Then leaned forward, resting his arms against the desk. "So wait...ALL of you want to take me out to dinner?"

"Because you're working so ha..." Mordecai's voice trailed off as Bensons question registered in his mind. "No! Not in that way!" He sighed irritably.

Benson let out a low chuckle. "Yeah, I know what you mean." He stood with a smile and edged his way around his desk. Mordecai smiled, relieved. He laughed. "Cool. Let's go then." He started out the door. Benson glanced at the stack of paperwork sitting on his desk, the sight slowly disappearing from view as he followed Mordecai out the door.

The phone in Bensons office rang. Benson turned, reached out to grasp the handle and pulled the door towards him.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" Mordecai asked.

Benson finished locking the office door. He turned to his employee with a warm smile. "No. Why?"

"It could be Mr Maellard."

Benson chuckled. "You're right. It could be."

"So?" He gestured to the door.

"So?"

"Why aren't you going to open the door?"

Benson didn't know the answer. Right now, he didn't care, the fact his employees were treating him to dinner the only thing on his mind. He smiled. "Cause I'm starving."

Mordecai stood rooted to the spot as he watched Benson turn and start downstairs. He rose an eyebrow at his out of character attitude, but shrugged and followed him with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**A/N When I posted this story on DeviantArt, I did not expect someone asking for a continuation. I was surprised they wanted me to continue, but happy that someone liked the story so much they wanted to read more. I agreed to write more, so yes, this story will not be a one shot anymore!**

**I will still make it a slight Mordeson story, just a heads up, but I will include the other characters as well. This chapter is focused around Mordo and Rigs.**

"Here is your table, Sènors." The french waiter said, leading them over to a table decorated with a velvet cloth, red ribbon linking round the edge. The table was a long vertical wooden one, 3 chairs on the side with the other two placed either end of the table. Like the table, the chairs were also decorated with velvet cloth with red ribbons bordering the edges.

Two red menus were in front of each chair, red flowers splashed on the covers. Benson made a face as he sat in one of the end chairs. He waited for the waiter to go off before looking up and speaking.

"Ok, who's idea was it to choose this restaurant?" He asked.

Pops raised a hand. Of course. Why hadn't he seen it before? The man likes flowers. Benson mentally face palmed.

Rigby groaned, rubbing his stomach. "When's the waiter gonna get here? I'm starving."

"Dude." Mordecai said. He was sitting next to Rigby. The duo were on side seats, closer to Benson. "The waiter just left. Anyway, didn't you have like, 5 donuts before we left?"

"Yeah, so? Is it so wrong to be hungry?"

Mordecai rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Hm Hm." Rigby smirked.

A short skinny waiter wandered past their table with a notepad. He stopped next to Benson. "Would Sènors like something to drink?"

Benson turned to him. "Yes." He said, picking up the drink menu. Everyone did the same. "I'll have the..." He peered at the selection of drinks. Most of them were written in french. "I'll just have water please."

The waiter nodded then pointed his pen at each of the guys. All but Skips and Rigby ordered water (Skips could read french and he ordered a gin and coke. Rigby ordered a tall glass of lemonade.)

Because the drink order was so simple, their orders were back in less than a minute. As promised, a tall glass of chilled lemonade was placed in front of Rigby, with a few ice cubes floating to the top.

When the waiter moved next to Mordecai to place his drink of water in front of him, Rigby frowned at the drink, noticing something was wrong. Rigby turned to the waiter, just as he folded the tray underneath his arm.

"Excuse me Sir?"

The waiter turned with a smile. "Yes?"

"Where's my crazy straw?"

Mordecai looked at him.

"Crazy straw Sir?"

"Yeah."

The waiter looked dumbfounded. "I'm not sure we have crazy straws here Sir."

"But the menu said "comes with crazy straw."

"Since when do you speak french?" Mordecai hissed to him.

Rigby glanced at him. "I don't."

"What-"

"Where's my crazy straw?" Rigby asked the waiter, ignoring Mordecai completely.

Seeing Rigby's impatient frown, the waiter forced a smile. "I'll check with the manager to see if we have any...crazy straws Sir." He turned and walked off to the back room.

Mordecai watched him leave then turned to Rigby. "Why exactly do you want a crazy straw?"

Rigby smiled. "Cause they're so cool! How they spiral downwards into the drink and when you have your drink, it goes up, curling all the way! And have you seen the colors? I heard they have fluro crazy straws now."

"Really?" Mordecai began to smile. "Ok, I'll have a crazy straw."

Rigby turned in his chair. He spotted a waiter walking with a tray under his arm.

"Hey waiter!"

The waiter turned and walked over to their table. "Yes Sir?"

"My friend here would like a crazy straw."

The waiters smile faltered. "I'm not sure if we sell crazy straws Sir."

"I just talked to the waiter who had given us our drinks and he went to check in the back."

"Oh...I'll be right back." The waiter walked off to the back room.

Rigby turned to Mordecai with a smile and high fived him.

Soon, the waiter that Rigby had served them their drinks came back, with the crazy straws in his hand. He approached the duo. "Here are your crazy straws Sir." He said with a forced chipper tone.

Rigby took the blue straw and plopped it in his drink. Mordecai took the green one with an alien on it.

"Wait..." Rigby murmured. He stared at his straw, noticing something out of place. He raised his head to the waiter, who was standing with his hands clasped together. "My straw has a butterfly on it."

"And is that a problem Sir?"

Mordecai looked at the waiter. A faint vain was stuck out on his forehead and the happiness in his tone was strained. Unfortunately, both were unnoticeable to Rigby, who took his straw out of his glass.

"Well yeah. I'm a guy. Guys don't have butterflies on their straws."

"I'm very sorry Sir. Let me fix that for you." The waiter took the straw from Rigby's hand. In one move, he snapped the butterfly off the straw, then with a smile, gave it back to Rigby. "There you are Sir."

Rigby took the straw back. "Uh...thanks."

The waiter turned to Mordecai. "Anything wrong with your straw Sir?"

Mordecai, having seen the waiters expression change so quickly, smiled. "No, everything's fine." He latched his mouth on the end of the straw and began to drink. The waiter looked at him for a few more minutes then straightened.

"A waiter will be here asking for your orders soon." The waiter walked off. When he was out of sight, Mordecai pulled back and coughed.

"Arg now I know why I never used these."

"You never drank from a crazy straw?" Rigby asked. His glass was half full, little lemonade bubbles fizzing around his mouth.

Mordecai shook his head. "Everytime I did, the drink tasted like plastic. Why doesn't yours?"

Rigby shrugged. "Maybe cause the butterfly's snapped off." He went back to drinking his lemonade, then took a breath when it was almost finished.

"I don't think having the butterfly snap off was what made the drink taste normal." Mordecai said.

Soon, another waiter appeared with a notepad in his hand. "And what will Sènors have to eat?"

Benson picked up his menu. "I'll have the roast duck with pickled onions." It was the only thing Benson could vaguely understand that was written in french.

Everyone else ordered the same (except for Skips, who ordered snails, much to everyones disgust.)

"Good choice Sirs." The waiter said. He gathered everyones menus then walked away to the back room.

"Aw yeah. I cannot wait to taste that roast duck!"

"Me neither dude."

Soon, two plates were placed in front of the duo. Mordecai and Rigby pulled their plates towards them, ready to dig in, till the form of the duck caught Mordecai's eyes.

Mordecai slowly looked up at Rigby, horrified. "Uh...dude?"

"Yeah?"

"Does this duck look familiar to you?"

Rigby shrugged. "Probably." He snapped a leg off and began to eat, Mordecai watching him in horror.

Rigby saw Mordecai looking at him and stopped. "What?" He asked through a mouthful of meat, the half eaten leg poised in his hand.

Mordecai felt ready to throw up. "I...you...this..."

"What dude?" Rigby ripped a huge chunk of meat from the leg. "Come on, spit it out." He picked up the wing, glanced at it, then tore off the skin.

Mordecai suddenly felt faint. He clutched the table.

"What the heck is up with you? It's just duck."

"I..." Mordecai fumbled for the right words. "I have to go to the bathroom." He suddenly stood and raced to the mens toilets, leaving Rigby to stare after him. Mordecai burst through the door, hurried to a toilet and heaved violently in the bowl. He stood, grasping the bowl with both hands, then turned and stumbled over to one of the sinks. He rose his head and looked at himself in the mirror, seeing a pale face with blood shot eyes and heavy bags. "It's not what it is." He said quietly to the mirror, repeating it until he felt the burning in his throat. His eyes widened and he turned. He ran to the bowl, to lurch into the bowl again.

When it was over, he leaned back against the cool edge, groaning. His head was pounding and his throat was burning from the acid.

"Mordecai?"

That was the last thing he heard before his back slipped off the bowl and he fell on the floor, his eyes closing in time to catch a glimpse of brown feet under the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Mordecai?" Du-" Rigby pushed the door opened and gasped when he saw Mordecai. He stepped towards him, his eyes catching the puke floating in the toilet. Reaching over with his eyes closed, he pushed the flush button and didn't open his eyes till the sound had vanished.

"Mordecai!" He knelt down. "Wha-" His eyes searched him frantically, but he saw no marks, just a little bit of puke on his mouth. Rigby felt a rush of nausea. He grabbed a bit of toilet paper and wiped it away, then looked at Mordecai again. His eyes and mouth were closed but his face was was the color of a sheet. Rigby waited a few moments for any sign of movement. He sighed when he saw Mordecai's chest slowly rise then fall. He kept quiet as his mind tried to register what was going on and trying to figure out what had happened.

"I can fix this." Rigby mumbled. He stood. Should he get the others? No. If everyone knew, they would clamber in the bathroom, then all the other people would get suspicious and think Rigby had killed Mordecai.

That was out of the question.

Rigby paused, looking at Mordecai. He knew he couldn't figure this out by himself. Yes, this had happened before, but Mordecai hadn't puked and wasn't lying in a bathroom at a french restaurant. He pushed the "what happened" thought to the back of his mind and bought the "what should I do" thought to the front of his mind.

What should he do? Rigby considered option after option, but all of them were either impossible or just down right irresponsible. Finally, he sighed. He was going to have to get help.

Tearing his eyes from his unconcious friend, he walked to the door, reached out a hand to grasp the handle, but stopped. _I can't just walk out, _he thought, _what if someone walks in and sees Mordecai?_

Rigby backed away from the door, his stomach churning. He turned and walked back to the bathroom stall where Mordecai lay, still unconcious. He knelt down again.

All he could do was wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Rigby heard the door open, he squeezed his eyes shut. Since he had found Mordecai, no one had come into the bathroom to either go to the toilet or check on him. He braced for the yelling, but instead her soft footsteps behind him.

"Hey Rigby, we're gonna go-"

Rigby slowly opened his eyes when he heard the voice to be Bensons and he breathed out slowly. Benson knelt down next to him, his eyes wide. "What happened?"

Recollecting his thoughts, Rigby looked back at Mordecai and replied. "I just found him unconscious on the floor."

"Has he moved at all?"

Rigby shook his head. "He hasn't woken up either."

"Has anyone been in the bathroom since you found him?"

He shook his head again. "No."

Benson fell silent as he checked Mordecai over. He found a pink line on Mordecai's neck. "No one attacked him..." He muttered.

"What?"

Benson glanced at him. "There's a mark on his neck."

"Oh...that's probably from when he went unconscious and fell on the floor. He probably knocked himself on the toilet bowl."

Benson stood. "We need Skips' help with this."

"Why?" Rigby turned his head to look at him.

"Cause, Rigby, we can't just take Mordecai outside, unconscious. Everyone's gonna think we killed him."

"Oh, right." Rigby looked back at Mordecai.

"I'll go get Skips. You stay with Mordecai."

Rigby heard the door shut. A few minutes later, the door opened and Benson appeared, followed closely by Skips, who skipped to Mordecai and knelt down without a word. Rigby stood and backed up to a sink so he stood next to Benson. They both waited. Finally, Skips spoke, turning his head to look at them.

"He's been knocked unconscious alright. And you were right Rigby. He did knock his neck on the toilet bowl. From his breath, he's puked in the toilet, but what from?" He looked at Rigby. "Did he eat any strange foods this morning Rigby?"

"No..." Rigby started, then thoughts from before clouded his mind. "But he did act strange when he saw the roast duck."

Skips looked at Rigby for a long time then glanced at Mordecai. "Do you remember what the duck looked like?"

"What does the shape of the duck have to do with Mordecai being unconscious?"

Benson gave him a glare.

Rigby sighed. "Fine. He said it looked familiar, but I still don't know what that ha..." His voice trailed off. It clicked. Mother duck.

Rigby suddenly puked on the floor. Benson yelled and jumped back in disgust. He edged over to Skips, who looked from Rigby to the vomit and sighed. Grabbing a huge wad of toilet paper, he scrunched it up and wipe it off the floor. Rigby knelt by the toilet bowl and held his stomach, feeling another wave of nausea pass through his throat. Benson went up and rubbed his back as he lurched into the bowl. When he was finished, he flushed and turned around.

"Better?" Benson asked as Rigby wiped his mouth with a fresh piece of TP

Rigby nodded. His eyes widened. "I ate the mother duck." He whispered.

"What-who's the mother duck?" Skips asked

"The baby ducks mother."

Bensons eyes widened. "You mean to say we..." Rigby slowly nodded. "Oh...my..." He covered his mouth, but didn't puke (luckily). Still clueless about who "the mother duck" was, Skips looked back at Mordecai.

"Ok, the real problem is how we're going to get Mordecai out of here, without anyone suspecting anything."


End file.
